


Journey's End

by Crollalanza



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza
Summary: A single journey starts with the smallest of steps ... and a dream.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35
Collections: Valentine's Day Lockers 2020





	Journey's End

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Val/ ayanthos who likes IwaOi. Enjoy!

The heat seared into him as soon as soon as he stepped off the plane, and he hurriedly fished his sunglasses out of his top pocket to shield his eyes from the glare of the sun. He’d been told how big everything was here compared with Japan, but he hadn’t expected to encounter a blue, cloudless sky quite so vast.

_So this is Argentina_. He took a breath, wondering if the air would taste different, but with the jet fuel lingering in the air over the concourse, he chuckled realising he could be back in Sendai and about to be scolded for not wearing a mask.

Heat and fumes aside, it was good to be out and stretching his legs, so he stood on the transfer bus, instead of sitting, and rolled his neck to get rid of the kinks knotting in his shoulders.

A long flight.

But worth it.

He hoped.

There’d been a dream conceived at the age of nine, a fleeting thing at the time, a wisp of a wish with no thought of consequence but one that had become deep rooted, then honed and whittled into an arrow with the sharpest of aims.

The bus jerked to a halt and he followed the crowd, understanding very little of the language spoken around him, and even less if the official signs, but he had his instructions and a telephone number to call if he got hopelessly lost or no one was there to greet him.

_How hard can it be? There’s no Ushiwaka blasting through us. No Sawamura in my way._

A delay in picking up his case, but his phone was working so he checked messages while waiting for the baggage retrieval, laughed at Mattsun’s message, and laughed louder at Makki’s kangaroo emoji.

**< <I’m in Argentina, not Australia>>**

_< <So, what’s their animal?>>_

**< <I don’t know. Maybe a cow. There’s a lot of beef here.>>**

_< <Kangaroos are intrinsically funnier>>_ Makki countered.

**< <Well, I’m in Argentina now. Australia will have to wait.>>**

_< <Have fun. Say hi to the cows and pampas grass.>>_

Just then the carousel started up, and he saw his case fortuitously coming out first so he stepped forward to hoist it off. By the time he rechecked his phone, it was two in the morning in Japan and he figured Makki had at last gone to sleep.

He hit another number. **< <I’ve got my case, just need to get through customs.>>**

_< <On way.>>_ came the reply

And his heart flipped a little. Taking this step. After so long.

Customs didn’t drag the way he was told it would. They didn’t ask him endless questions, search him, or ask for detailed information, but waved him through with an almost bored smile.

He took a breath, then another, calming the pulse thrumming though his veins and tried to swallow down the constriction in his throat.

_Come on. This is easy. You’ve faced down tougher opposition than this._

But this wasn’t opposition. This was longing and yearning and missing someone more than you thought possible because they were living _their_ dream …

Taking a decisive step towards the airport exit, he scanned the crowd waiting, scowled a little on not seeing a familiar face and then …

Large kanji, black ink on white paper and his heart leapt out of his chest reading the banner.

**‘IWA-CHAN’**

The arms holding the sign were trembling. He strode over, pulled at the paper and gazed into the eyes he’d not seen for a year.

Just as brown. They’d not changed, and neither had his hair, his nose, his cheekbones, his … His mouth was quivering, lips trembling with no hint of a pout. And he reached across, enveloping him in a hug.

“Hey, Assikawa.” Breaking apart for air, Hajime whispered, “I made it.”


End file.
